Mi sirvienta Brangelina One Shot 5 Partes
by FictionLoveLatino
Summary: Angelina empieza a trabajar en la casa de un Actor Famoso, el mismisimo Brad Pitt.
1. Parte 1de5

**Angelina PDV****  
****Soy Angelina pero me dicen Angie. Tengo 20 años y soy pobre, vivo con mis padres y soy hija única. Tengo una tía que es hermana de mi mamá pero nunca la veo debido a que vive muy lejos.****  
****Mis padres trabajaban en el campo y les pagaban poco así que yo tome una decisión. Yo también voy a trabajar.****  
****-Mamá, Papá!-Llame a mis padres...****  
****-Si hija...-dijo mi mamá saliendo de la pequeña cocina de mi pequeña casa.****  
****-Voy a trabajar-dije y mis padres me miraron extrañados.****  
****-De qué?- pregunto mi padre.****  
****-De sirvienta de un Actor Famoso de Cine-dije ayudando a mi madre a secar los platos.****  
****-Si vos queres no hay problema, hija-dijo mi madre.****  
****-Genial ya llame y me aceptaron, pero él viaja muy seguido así que no los veré todos los días-dije borrando la sonrisa de mi cara.****  
****-No te preocupes todo estará perfecto y te tendremos al tanto de todo-dijo mamá.****  
****-Y ahora a dormir que mañana comienzas ¿No?-dijo mi padre con una sonrisa.****  
****-Si-dije volviendo a formar mi sonrisa...****  
****Estaba por salir de la cocina y mi mamá me dijo:****  
****-Hija el dinero será tuyo. Vos decidís. Pero no permitas que nadie te la saque...-dijo mi madre y yo me di la vuelta para abrazarlos.****  
****-Los quiero-dije separándome-Hasta mañana.****  
****Y con esas palabras me fui dando pequeños saltos hasta mi cama.******

**Al dia Siguiente...****  
**


	2. Parte 2de5

**Angie PDV****  
****Al día siguiente...****  
****Me levante temprano y me despedí de mis padres.****  
****Fui a la dirección que me dieron por teléfono y encontré rápido la casa... Era una mansión!****  
****-Hola-dije entrando en la recepción.****  
****-Hola, que necesita?-dijo el señor muy amable.****  
****-Vengo a trabajar, soy la nueva empleada, sirvienta-dije sacando mis documentos del bolso y se los entregue.****  
****-Ah! Si...-dijo leyendo mi documento-Angelina Voight.****  
****-Por aquí por favor-dijo y me llevo hasta una sala que donde minutos después apareció una señora y me enseño el lugar...****  
****-Bueno y acá es donde te alojaras. En tus tiempos libres podrás salir a visitar a tu familia o salir a dar una vuelta.-dijo abriendo la puerta.****  
****Entramos en una habitación bastante grande era el doble de mi pequeño cuarto en mi casa. Me sentía cómoda así que estaba perfecto.****  
****-Este es tu uniforme.-dijo entregándome una percha con ropa, la agarre y luego dijo- Y para realizar tu trabajo debes tener esto.****  
****Dijo. Levanto una caja del suelo y me la entrego.****  
****-En una hora comienzas a trabajar- dijo eso y se dirigió a la puerta.****  
****Deje la ropa sobre la cama y abrí esa caja. Era una libreta que decía muchas cosas, como una ficha personal de alguien...****William Bradley Pitt****. Si, ese era el actor que tengo que servir.****  
****También habían dos cosas más. Un celular y una Notebook para mantenerme comunicada.**

**Yo quería este tipo de cosas pero no tengo ni la mínima idea de cómo se usa. El celular empezó a sonar y saque rápidamente una lista de instrucciones.****  
****-"Para atender presione la tecla con la rayita verde y para terminar la roja"-dije leyendo la instrucción numero 2.-Que suerte tuve de poder terminar el secundario…****  
****Rápidamente apreté el botón que me indicaba y dije:****  
****-Hola...-Angie.****  
****-¿Vos sos mi nueva sirvienta?-pregunto una voz masculina.****  
****-Depende de quién sea...-Angie.****  
****-Soy Brad Pitt-Bradley.****  
****-Ahh, Si si soy su sirvienta.-Angie.****  
****-Bien... Te quiero aquí en 5 minutos, tenes que limpiar mi habitación-Bradley.****  
****-Enseguida...-Angie.****  
****Bradley cortó.****  
****Yo apreté el botón con la rayita roja para terminar la llamada.****  
****Me puse mi uniforme y guarde el celular en el bolsillo.****  
****Salí a buscar la habitación de Bradley... Mejor le digo Brad, pero debo tenerle respeto tratarlo de usted...Si, de usted nada de vos o tu.****  
****No encontraba la habitación de Brad y vi una chica con el mismo uniforme que yo y me acerque a ella.****  
****-Hola...-dije un poco tímida.****  
****-Hola!- dijo ella muy sonriente.****  
****-Debes ser... Angelina, si la nueva-dijo mirándome y le sonreí tímidamente.****  
****-Si la misma-dije y reí.****  
****-Soy Julia, soy la sirvienta de George Clooney, el amigo de Brad, viven juntos, aman hacer locuras-dijo ella **

**-¿Sabes dónde queda la habitación de Brad?-dije nerviosa.****  
****-Si por acá te llevo-dijo y comenzamos a caminar.****  
****-Brad es un chico de mal carácter con sus empleadas-me advirtió- Todos los meses cambia de sirvienta, si no le caes bien.****  
****Me asuste un poco y me puse nerviosa.****  
****-Y hace cuanto trabajas acá?-le pregunte.****  
****-1 año, George es mas sociable-dijo y reímos.- Bueno esta es.****  
****Estaba a punto de entrar y ella me dijo:****  
****-Espera!-dijo y me di la vuelta.****  
****-Sii?-dije mirándola.****  
****-¿Que numero de habitación te dieron?-dijo ella parándose enfrente mío.****  
****-La...110-dije no muy convencida pero estaba segura de que era esa.****  
****-Estoy al lado tuyo!Nos vamos a seguir viendo-dijo ella****  
****-Ok-reímos y me nos dimos un abrazo.****  
****-Suerte!-dijo ella saludándome con la mano.****  
****-Gracias-dije y entre cuidadosamente en la habitación.****  
****-Ya era hora de que llegaras-dijo Brad en un tono serio mirando la televisión y tirado en la cama.****  
****-Disculpe la demora-dije un poco nerviosa.****  
****-Bien, empieza por limpiar toda esta habitación y ordenarla. Baño, Cocina, Ropero, Living, sector cama, etc TODO-dijo sin sacar la vista de la televisión.****  
****-Enseguida-dije poniéndome a limpiar.**


	3. Parte 3de5

**A las...mm no sé como a las 3 horas de limpiar termine. Di un suspiro y guarde las cosas de limpieza.****  
****-Que más quiere que haga?-le pregunte a Brad.****  
****-Mmm...No sé qué hora es?-dijo sin sacar la mirada de la revista que está leyendo.****  
****-Las 12 del mediodía-dije mirando mi reloj.****  
****-Prepara la comida-dijo mirándome con cara de evidente.****  
****-Si, enseguida.-dije dirigiéndome a la cocina.****  
****No sabía qué hacer así que invente algo que quedo bastante bien...****  
****-Lista la comida?-pregunto Brad entrando a la cocina con un tono enojado.****  
****-Si-le respondí y serví la comida rápidamente, solo para él, yo comería después.****  
****Comenzó a comer y me dijo:****  
****-Puedes preparar mi cama?-dijo en un tono amable y me sorprendí.****  
****-Por supuesto...-dije un poco pensativa.****  
****Tendí la cama prolijamente y todo lo del alrededor y en 15 minutos estaba todo perfecto.****  
****-Listo-dije entrando en la cocina.****  
****-Ok. Ya termine con mi almuerzo. Puedes levantar la mesa y irte.-dijo el saliendo de la cocina.****  
****Levante los platos rápidamente y volví a la puerta para salir.****  
****Estaba a punto de salir cuando Brad me dice:****  
****-Buenas tardes. Vuelve a la noche para hacer mi cena, luego estas libre-dijo el mirándome y se me acerco.****  
****-Gracias-le dije y él se acerco más a mí.****  
****-Adiós-Me dijo él y pude sentir su respiración cerca.****  
****-Adiós-dije y di media vuelta separándome de él y salí de la habitación.****  
****Corrí hasta la habitación 109 que era la de Selena. Toque la puerta y ella abrió.****  
****-Julia!-dije entrando a su habitación.****  
****-Angie...-dijo ella sorprendida y cerró la puerta después de que pase yo.****  
****-YY? Como te fue el primer día?-me pregunto sonriente.****  
****-Bueno... Limpie su habitación, hice su almuerzo y prepare su cama.-dije encogiéndome de hombros****  
****-Genial!-dijo ella con una sonrisa y luego la borro de su rostro y añadió-¿Cómo te trato?****  
****-Bien... bah! No se pero me primero me trato mal y cuando termino me miro y empezó a tratarme bien-dije indiferente.****  
****Ella no hablo solo asintió...****  
****-Bueno y antes de salir él me saludo y se acerco bastante a mí, pero me fui rápido-dije nerviosa.****  
****-Angie... Esta enamorado de vosss!-me dijo sacudiéndome de los hombros.****  
****- Queee?-dije abriendo los ojos como platos.****  
****-Siii... Angie lo conozco desde hace 1 año y nunca supe que hizo algo así con una chica!-dijo ella soltándome.****  
****-Ahh...pero creo que...-no termine de completar mi frase porque mi teléfono sonó.****  
****-Es él!-dije nerviosa.****  
****-Ponlo en altavoz así lo escucho pero no hablo, estás sola ¿Ok?-dijo ella rápido.****  
****-Siii...-dije y atendí el llamado:****  
****-Hola-Angie.****  
****-Hola...Humm, mañana tengo una reunión importante en Canadá y por ser mi sirvienta tenes que ir...¿Podes?-Brad.****  
****-Si, claro que puedo siempre estoy a su servicio.-Angie.****  
****-Ok, mañana 10:00hs de la mañana ven a mi habitación-Brad.****  
****-Ok, adiós-Angie.****  
****-Adiós-Brad.****  
****Corte la llamada.****  
****-Wooww...-dijo Julia con los ojos abiertos como platos.-Nunca escuche que tratara a una sirvienta así.****  
****-Ok, esto es raroo...-dije preocupada.****  
****-Está enamorado de vooos-dijo ella balanceándose sobre sus pies.****  
****-Jajaj pero que deciss!-dije riendo.****  
****-Bueno me voy a almorzar ¿Venis?-me pregunto ella yendo hacia la puerta.****  
****-Sip-dije y salimos.******

**Al día siguiente 8:00hs de la mañana.****  
****Toque la puerta de la habitación de Brad:****  
****-Pase!-dijo y abrí la puerta.****  
****Ahí estaba él, con sus maletas preparadas...****  
****-Creí que yo le tendría que hacer la maleta-dije sorprendida.****  
****-No, preferí prepararla yo, gracias...-dijo él con una sonrisa.****  
****-Porque?-dije confundida.****  
****-Por preocuparte-dijo sin sacar esa sonrisa que me vuelve LOCA! me encanta...Si, lo admito, me gusta!****  
****-Es mi trabajo-dije sonriendo tímidamente.****  
****Tocan la puerta.****  
****-Pase!-dijo Brad sin dejar de mirarme.****  
****-Disculpe, está todo listo-dijo un hombre entrando a la habitación.****  
****-Si ya salimos-dijo Brad mirando al hombre, el cual se retiro rápidamente.****  
****Brad volvió la vista a mí y se me acerco... mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora...no sabía qué hacer estaba nerviosa...me acorralo entre la puerta y él:****  
****-Vamos...-dije a centímetros de su boca.****  
****-Si, claro-dijo él abriendo la puerta despacio para que no me lastimara.****  
*****En la limusina*****  
****Brad y sus dos representantes se subieron en la parte de atrás. **

**Es un poco molesto que 20 paparazzis estén alrederor tuyo sacando fotos o filmando todos tus movimientos todo el tiempo. **

**El chófer cargo las maletas en el baúl y yo subí en la parte de adelante con el chófer.****  
****Cuando llegamos los representantes durmieron en otro hotel pero Brad y yo teníamos que dormir en este.****  
****Baje de la limusina y nos dirigimos a la recepción.****  
****-Hola, habíamos reservado una habitación-dijo Brad...espera... UNA habitación.****  
****-Si es la 502. Tome las llaves-dijo el señor de recepción.****  
****-Gracias-dijo Brad agarrándome de la muñeca y nos subimos al ascensor.****  
****Entramos a la habitación y ya estaban nuestras maletas.****  
****Brad cerró la puerta y yo me incomode.****  
****-Discúlpeme pero porque UNA habitación...-dije muy incómoda pero...****  
****-No había lugar-dijo el sonriente.****  
****-Yo dormiré en el suelo, no quiero que usted se sienta incomodo-dije mirando el suelo.****  
****-No. Primero que no me trates de usted, decirme Brad.-dijo sin dejar de sonreír- Y la segunda es, duermes conmigo...no me incomodaras-.****  
****-Noonono-dije mirándolo. Me pierdo en su mirada...****  
****-Si, es una orden-dijo acercándose a mí y me volvió a acorralar entre la pared y la cama. Me agarro de la cintura.**


	4. Parte 4de5

**No tenia palabras que decir... me estaba por besar y mi celular sonó, era un mensaje.**

**-Es Julia-dije mirando el celular...pero todavía no me separo de él...  
-Si, lo siento. Atiende tranquila-dijo sin separarse de mí y atendí a Selena:  
-Hola Juli-Angie (Brad sonrió).  
-Hola Angie- Juli.  
-Que pasa?-Angie.  
-Nada...Bueno si...Y?-Juli.  
-Y... qué?-Angie.  
-Como te está yendo con Brad-Juli.  
Me puse nerviosa y me aleje de Brad, que creo que se dio cuenta que rió.  
-Nada, como siempre-Juli.  
-Ahh...Bueno-Juli vienes?-Juli, eso de "Juli vienes?" no era la voz de Julia... ¡Era la voz de George!  
-Estas con George?-Angie.  
-Si, tengo que dejarte-Juli.  
-Ok, bye!-Angie.  
-Bye!-Juli.  
*Colgamos*  
Deje mi celular arriba de la mesa y Brad se me quedo mirando a un metro de mi.  
-Me voy a... bañar-dije tratando de salir de esta situación.  
-Claro-dijo Brad sonriente y me abrió paso.  
Me entre a bañar.  
Brad PDV  
Angelina se entro a bañar y sentí un impulso a entrar con ella y... Un ruido interrumpió mis pensamientos.  
Era el celular de ella que estaba sonando. Lo atendí.  
-Hola-Brad.  
-Hola...Angie?-dijo una voz de una mujer.  
-No, soy Brad...-Brad.  
-Ahh! Si, disculpe soy la mamá ¿Ella se encuentra?-Mamá de Angie.  
-Emm... si un minuto-Brad.  
Fui hasta el baño del cual Angelina estaba saliendo, con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo:  
-Es para vos...-le dije entregándole el celular.  
-Gracias me dijo ella y se fue a la mini-cocina que teníamos en la habitación para hablar en privado.  
Me tire en la cama y prendí la TV.  
Angie PDV:  
-Hola-Angie.  
-Hola hija!-Mamá.  
-Mamá! Qué pasa?-Angie.  
-Bueno esto no es fácil de decirte pero no quería ocultártelo y esperar a que vuelvas del viaje.-Mamá, pude sentir como su voz se quebraba.  
-¿Qué pasa?-Angie, pregunte asustada.  
-Tu padre murió-Mamá.  
-Que?-Angie, mi voz se quebró y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas.  
-Tu padre tenía una enfermedad heredada de familia y es posible que vos y yo la tengamos. Hija por favor ve a mirar a un medico ya, podemos prevenir tu enfermedad. Pero la mía ya no...-Mamá.  
-Ok, adiós, tengo cosas que hacer te llamo más tarde.-Angie.  
*Cortaron*  
Llore pero Brad no podía saberlo... debería ir al médico ya...  
Me fui a cambiar para ir al médico. Salí de la mini-cocina con mis ojos explotando de lágrimas. Lloraba en silencio, pero Brad se dio cuenta porque apago la TV y me siguió al baño.  
Entre al baño y cerré la puerta con seguro. No quería hablar con nadie, me cambie rápidamente.  
Sentí unos golpecitos en la puerta pero los ignore, seguía llorando.  
-Angie por favor abre...-dijo Brad.  
-No-dije fría y termine de cambiarme.  
-Angie...-Brad.  
No pude mas, sentí una puntada en el pecho y tuve miedo de que algo me pasara y abrí rápidamente la puerta del baño... La puntada calmo, pero seguía llorando como nunca. Él me abrazo.  
-No me sueltes!-dije abrazándolo fuertemente**


	5. Parte 5de5

**No me sueltes!-le dije abrazándolo con fuerza.****  
****-Nunca-me abrazó con más fuerza.****  
****-Tengo que ir al médico-dije sin soltarme.****  
****-Ya... Ahora vamos-dijo agarrando sus cosas.****  
****-Si...-agarre mi celular y mi abrigo.****  
****Salimos al médico y nos atendieron los médicos de Brad, que supuestamente son privados… No deberían de atenderme. Antes de que me revisaran, Brad arreglo una charla y no hubo problema.****  
****Me dijeron que si tomaba unas pastillas y vuelva al mes siguiente, podría deshacerme de la enfermedad.****  
****Volvimos al hotel y cenamos. Después limpie un poco hasta que Brad me dijo que vallamos a dormir.****  
****Él se acostó y yo al lado de él. Le di la espalda y apague la luz. Pocos segundos después sentí como me abrazaba y me di la vuelta. Por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, podía ver su cara. Sus ojos marrones, su nariz y su boca. Él se fue acercando a mi hasta que me beso y le correspondí.****  
****Me separe de él rápidamente.****  
****-No!No!No!-dije alterada sentándome en el borde de la cama.****  
****-Que pasa?-dijo Brad sentándose al lado.****  
****-No quiero lastimarte. No quiero contagiarte. No, no...-dije preocupada con la respiración agitada.****  
****-Nunca te dejare, y estaré a tu lado SIEMPRE. Y si es necesario yo me muero para estar con vos...Por que... Te amo-dijo él mirándome a los ojos y pude ver que decía la verdad.****  
****-Te amo...-dije y me acerque a él y lo bese, él me correspondió.****  
****1 mes después...****  
****Estaba embarazada, no se me notaba la panza, pero nadie sabía...excepto Julia, mi mamá y Brad, quizás él se lo haya contado a algún amigo suyo. Pero me refiero a que nadie de la prensa lo sabe.****  
****Fui al médico para ir al control de mi enfermedad.****  
****-Bueno los estudios son...-dijo el médico sacando papeles del sobre-Negativos.****  
****-Eso que quiere decir?-pregunto Brad agarrándome la mano bajo la mesa.****  
****-Quiere decir que ya no tiene más esa enfermedad y podrá vivir los años correspondientes-dijo el médico con una sonrisa.****  
****Brad y yo sonreímos y nos abrazamos.****  
****-Y una cosa más que no me habían dicho- dijo el doctor sin dejar de sonreír.****  
****-Que?-dije asustada.****  
****-Felicidades, estas embarazada-dijo el levantándose de la silla.****  
****-Bueno...-dije y reí-gracias.****  
****-Bueno yo la puedo atender, si quieres-dijo el médico dando la vuelta a su escritorio.****  
****-Por supuesto...-dije pero el ruido de la puerta me interrumpió. Era mi mamá que había entrado.****  
****-Mamá!-la abrace.****  
****-Hija...-me correspondió el abrazo-No tengo más la enfermedad.****  
****-Que?-dije sorprendida separándome de ella.****  
****-Si, yo también estaba a tiempo-dijo sonriendo.****  
****-Bueno vamos a festejarlo!-dijo Brad.****  
****-Cla...-mi madre se quedo boquiabierta mirando al médico que también se le quedo mirándolo.-Puede venir el señor?****  
****-Si...-dijo Brad.****  
****2 años después...****  
****Tengo 1 hijo. Mi madre se volvió a casar, con el médico y somos una familia feliz. Julia y George tienen 2 hijos y somos muy buenos amigos...Mi casa la restauramos y ahora parece una mansión! Vivimos, George, Julia, mi mamá, el médico, nuestros hijitos, Brad y yo:****  
****-Angie!-me llamo Brad.****  
****-Si?-dije levantándome de la manta de la cual estaba tomando sol.****  
****-Sigues siendo sirvienta?-me pregunto.****  
****-No se...-dije picara.****  
****-Bueno, ya no trabajas pero sigues siendo****Mi sirvienta-dijo el sonriendo y me agarro por la cintura y nos metimos todos juntos a la pileta. **


End file.
